


仅此而已

by AchiceloVe



Category: r1se, 嘉齐如梦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiceloVe/pseuds/AchiceloVe
Summary: 焉栩嘉第一人称
Kudos: 12





	仅此而已

**Author's Note:**

> 焉栩嘉第一人称

我爸妈执意要把我送去国外，他们在国外给我买了套房，写的是我的名字，还给我开了连我都不知道密码的帐户。其实我知道原因，他们想转移资产，因为我们家公司好像出了点问题，把我支走，应该是最理想的安排了。

“嘉嘉，听话，爸爸妈妈又不是不要你了”

妈妈拉著我的手坐在沙发上安抚著刚刚和他们闹了一顿的我。

“那为什么是把弟弟送去奶奶家，我就要一个人去国外....人生地不熟的，我才十几岁...”

我自己说著说著又哭了起来。

“你也知道你十几岁了啊？我想你这么大，已经帮家里做事了！一整天就知道画画，也不知道主动问问家里情况”

我爸被我这样哭惹得毛了起来。

他以前不是这样的。他很疼我，连弟弟出生后，我想要的东西爸爸总还是第一个满足我，外人还笑他偏爱长子。看来这次家里的情况真的很严重。可是我不愿意去想那么多，我长这么大，从没单独离开过家。说实话，我非常不独立，我没有任何生存的技能，我好像从来都是一个被大家照顾，被家人宠爱著的废物少爷。我自己从来都知道

为了不引人关注，爸爸安排了一个在国外的好友关照我，他太太是情人上位的，之前对我们挺热情的，好像听说了我家的事，上次爸爸带我去和他们夫妇见面的时候，我看得出她的眼神不太友好，有意无意的说自己丈夫很忙，她自己也有了自己的事业，尽管他丈夫说她就是开了个餐厅，而且工作也只是挂名的。我本来就不想，这下更不想，天晓得我一个人和那个蠢女人在家，她会对我怎么样。

爸爸说完之后，我和妈妈都安静了。我也不打算再哭下去，我知道现在我的眼泪对他而言失去了一切作用。等妈妈觉得我平静下来后，哄我去洗澡睡觉了。

我躺在床上看著天花板夜光的银河，越想越生气，就这么翻来翻去到半夜四点多，我起床，简单的收拾了几件衣服和常用品，悄悄跑出了家。

我不知方向的走了好久，走到我脚都软了，才靠在路边坐下。天开始亮了，我靠在路边商铺的门口迷迷糊糊的睡著了。

不知道多久，商铺开了门。这家店现在开门卖早餐了。捲闸门把我弄醒，我吓了一跳，看到后面站著一位妇女，轻轻拍著我的背。

“小伙子？小伙子？你怎么了？”

“没...”

我揉了揉眼睛。

我慢慢站起来，被一阵面点的香味诱惑到了。昨晚赌气没吃晚饭，现在当然饿得要命。

我就抱著我的背包，站在他们店的门口，看著来卖早餐的人越来越多。

老板娘见我是个小孩，一个人缩在大门边上，样子是有些可怜，抓了个肉包子和一小杯豆浆递给我。我先是愣了一下，然后点头示意感谢，马上接过吃了起来。快吃完了才想起应该得付个钱，我掏了掏兜里，掏出六百块钱，抽了一张出来给老板娘打算付钱，她看了一眼摆了摆手，不要了。

他丈夫要到市区里送货，我请求他带上我，他问我目的地，我也不知道，就说他去哪我就在哪下车。

我们来到市中心的一条小街上，我下车跟他道谢之后就离开了。

第一次觉得这个城市这么大，而且非常陌生。但是感觉并没有很差，我一个人走走逛逛，身上也还是有点钱，能买吃的，不过也不敢买贵，怕一下子就没了，怎么也得在外面待个几天再回去。

下车的地方就是城中小巷子里，我走了好久也没绕出去。晃著晃著也就傍晚了。

我在前面走著，听见身后几个结伴的女生激动的聊著天。

“今天又有妖娆的场子！！”

“上次他专场我们晚自习考试我没办法逃，你说他好久不出来的，我难过死了！唉听说今晚要和磊哥battle是吗？”

“对呀！两个都好厉害的！”

“切，磊哥才我没的妖娆厉害，看到我这身打扮了吗，这就是今晚的战袍。”

“啧啧啧，胸挤得可真大，看来得快点抢第一排了。”

“那是，可不能白费了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈....”

我听著，因为好奇时不时的转过头看了她们，她们好像也发现了我，眼神有点警戒，大概怕我目的不纯吧，其中一个大声的朝我喊道，双手还交叉捂住露了大片的胸口。

“喂，你有什么事吗？”

“啊？我...没有....额....你们今晚看演出啊？”

我只好笑笑，顺著她们回问。

“对啊，唉你不住附近？今晚的演出你都不知道吗？”

“啊...我....不太了解....我不住这附近....我可以一起去看吗？在哪买票的？”

反正今晚没什么可干的，看场演出是个不错的安排，听她们方才激动的样子，我到挺想看看那个演出，还有见见她们口中的妖娆。

“不用，今晚这次是battle，不要钱，你就跟著过去就行了。”

那个女生边说边上下打量着我。

我放慢脚步，让她们走上前，我跟在后面。

走了一小会儿，我们来到一个类似通往地下室的楼梯前，她们停了下来，有两个女生拿出了烟抽起来。

“这里吗？”

我指著楼梯下的那个入口。

“嗯。”

她们点头。

我小心的往下看，下面黑乎乎的，但从里面却传来了声音，还挺热闹的样子。

不停的有人往下面走，我就不打算等那几个女生，反正也不认识，跟著其他人下去入场了。

我没敢深入走进去，只是躲在出口的门边上，看著这个黑漆漆的小房间一点一点的被塞满后。灯光一点点打开，音响调适了几次，演出开始了。

我第一次看这种演出，这个地方过这么小，而且我也不知道这是不是个演出，上面的人互相用难听的话配合音乐的节奏辱骂对方，而下面的人似乎很激动，每次暂停换对方拿麦克风的时候下面都会大的尖叫，不分男女。

那个叫妖娆的我认了好一会才认出是谁，台上人多，有比赛的，不比赛的，工作人员，双方带来助阵的朋友，七七八八的都挤在小小的台上。

确实是好像挺厉害的样子，他每次传递麦克风时，对方接过要顿一顿才会开始，而他完全不需要，接过就张嘴，音乐随意换成什么他都可以应付。

就这么来来往往的，直到全场高呼”妖娆！”

他是赢了这场battle。主持人问他这次的奖赏他们定的是什么，妖娆接过麦克风，故意逗了一下台下的观众，观众也跟著回应，他也被逗得列开嘴露出显眼的两颗虎牙，大声对著台下大喊着说。

“今晚请大家喝酒！”

“妖娆！！！妖娆！！！”

大家的声音从杂乱的起哄渐渐的统一起来。

场子一下子更热了。

battle结束后，我也打算蹭蹭，在酒吧里转了转，没发现能填肚子的东西，全是酒。大家都很开心，好像相互都是认识的，自然没有任何人发现我，我装作没来过的样子，从人群中慢慢挤出去。

可是出了酒吧看著外面的街道，我又开始迷惘了。我没有地方可去。

我打算继续走，在附近的商店看了看，最后又转回酒吧门口。然后坐在酒吧的楼梯口，想著要不先刷刷手机再考虑接下来要去哪。

我正打算打开出门前就关机了的手机，发现手机已经没有电了。出门前就没充满，半夜睡不著还刷了好久。

“啊，可恶啊...”

这下好了，我完全不知道要去哪了。

昨晚没睡好，今天又走了一天的路，我坐在楼梯上发呆，慢慢的已经忽略楼下的酒吧有多吵，靠著楼梯扶手睡过去了。直到好久以后，里面的人一个一个出来，但他们并没有人打算叫醒我。我只是迷迷糊糊的感觉到有人擦碰，然后自己又往栏杆那边靠紧，我是真的很累了。

等我醒过来，旁边坐了个人，是那个妖娆。

我坐正，揉了揉眼睛。

“三点了，你家在哪？我送你吧”

他吐了口烟。他看出我应该是个花房里长大的小孩了，就算是男的，也一个样。

我没说话，静静的把外套穿上，然后抱住自己的双腿。

“离家出走？”

他见我没答，无奈的摇了摇头，拿出手机开始打电话，给他那些朋友吧，这个点旁边挺安静的，我能隐约的听到电话里的声音什么开著房，或者，没接电话。

“唉....”

他又吸了一口。

“你身份证有带吗？”

我翻了翻包，没有。

他看到了，没讲话，又大口地多吸了几口。

他突然站起来，把烟扔到地上，踩灭。

“你...跟我吧....那个...你放心，我....不是坏人。”

他低下头看著我，我也抬著头望著他。

我想了想，自己好像也没有更好的选择了，没有回答他，只是也站了起来。

他把双手插进两边裤袋里，点了一下头，转身走，跟上他。

我们一路上都没有讲话。其实我真有点害怕，我把背包背到前面，紧紧抱著，但又不知道转身跑的话能跑到哪里。

他住的地方大概四五十还是五六十平米吧，我不太清楚，但感觉跟我家餐厅差不多大的样子。客厅和厨房连在一起，是开放式，装修简洁，有些许工业的味道，连窗帘都是黑色的纯遮阳款，家具没有几个，有一张最多也就能坐两个人的亚麻布沙发，全是衣服堆著，前面是一张长方形的镂空黑色钢架支撑玻璃的茶几，上面有很多稿纸和一台电脑，叠在一堆，全被烟灰缸压住，旁边还有空的酒瓶和可乐罐，哪怕垃圾袋就打开摊在沙发脚边，垃圾好像也没打算扔进去，茶几的前面没有电视，面对著沙发的是一片空白墙，茶几下面的架子上有个家庭投影机，看样子是个有点情调的人，客厅的在角落堆了几件录音用的设备的大箱子，上面缠绕著黑麻麻的线。

这个房间看样子可想而知进出的大概也只有他一个人吧。

他打开门后，快速进到屋子里，抱起沙发上的衣服，左右转了一下，好像也没什么能塞的。

“扔洗衣机不可以吗？”

我小声的说了一句。

“哦，对对...该洗了。”

他把手上的衣服满满的塞进洗衣机，倒了洗衣液，正要开洗衣机。

我走上前拿过他手上的洗衣液，又多倒了一些。

“这么多衣服，你刚才倒的不够，洗不干净的。”

我虽然在家里从来不做家务，我参加过那种类似体验生活的夏令营，基本的家务活我还是了解的。

不知道怎么，我好像对他没那么戒备了。我进来之后，把地上的瓶子捡进沙发边的袋子里，又拍了拍沙发，端坐了下来，双手搭在腿上，搓了搓。

“我今晚睡这里对吗？”

“你睡床吧，这个不好睡。”

“那你呢？”

“我睡这里。”

他进房间里拿出一张小毯子，扔到我旁边。

我理所当然的接受了这个安排。

我等他洗完澡出来，在沙发上躺好后，我才去洗澡，然后很快又跑进房间里，把门锁上。

这晚的差不多五点，我们才开始睡觉。

沾床睡的觉简直太舒服了，我一觉睡到十二点多。醒来发现屋子里就我一个人。

走出房门，看到客厅明天的比昨天进门看到的整洁得多多了。客厅的茶几上放著一袋新鲜的面包和牛奶，但是我还是先从我自己的背包里拿出一瓶还剩四分之一左右的矿泉水喝，拔下昨晚因为要用他的充电线充电而留在客厅的手机，开机看到了三百多通未接来电，除了我父母的，还有很多亲戚朋友的，还有不少未知号码。

我盯著未接来电列表看了一下，退出，转而打开微博。我放下矿泉水瓶，直接躺在沙发上，拿过他买的面包打开，一点点撕著吃，也没去洗漱，跟在自己家里一样惬意。

明明昨晚睡觉前还不停提醒自己第二天打开手机就定个房间住两天就回家。现在完全没有这个想法，这里就不错。

昨晚我没有换洗衣服只是洗了澡，我的往常的习惯是每天都要换。现在这个屋子里就我自己一个，我琢磨了一会，把客厅的窗帘拉上，然后直接在客厅把所有衣服，全脱下，然后把它们都塞进洗衣机里。

刚打开好洗衣服，突然听到钥匙孔转动的声音

“糟糕！”

我现在光著身子，怎么办！

我看到沙发上卷着的毯子，快速跑到沙发上坐下，拿起毯子把自己包的严严实实的。

门打开了，是妖娆回来了，手里拿著两份外卖。

“你起来了，什么时候回去？”

他把外卖放到餐桌上，全都打开，摆好在桌子上。口气冷冷的，没有别的表情，都没往我这边多看一眼。

“我....可以多住几天吗？”

我抱著毯子，蜷著身子，小声问他。

他没回答，只是拉开凳子，自己坐下了。

“先吃完吧。”

我这个样子怎么能过去和他吃饭呢。

“那个....我等一下再去吃....我现在....”

我刚想讲出来，但是想了一下，我们虽然都是男生，但是我就这么光著身子好像也不好。

“怎么了？”

他继续吃著饭，随口接我的话。

“就....不方便....”

他停下筷子，起身把我那份拿到茶几上，摆好。

“这里可以了吧，这菜凉了不好好吃。”

说完又回到餐桌上吃自己的。

他好像明白了原因，再次回到餐桌上时，他把椅子拉成背对著我这边的位置。他就背对著我吃。

我见他都这么细心的照顾我的情况了，也不再扭捏下去，稍微打开一点裹在身上的毯子，拿出一只手，慢慢吃。

“你不介意，可以穿我的，在你睡的那个房间的柜子里。”

他吃完站起来一边收拾一边说。

我没出声，他也就当我回应了，接著再次出门，回来就已经是半夜两点多。

他不在家的这段期间，我去衣柜里翻著他的衣服，他衣柜里休闲的比较多，符合他妖娆的身分，但也有不少正装，不知道是属于哪个身份的。我们两个体型差不多，他比我瘦多，但也比我高几公分。我选了一件宽大的T恤和篮球裤。躺在沙发上，看了一天的剧。晚上饭点想找人却发现自己没有他的任何联系方式。他自己也没主动给我，刚住进来的前几天只是每天晚上买好早餐，中午回来送个饭，而且也只是在门口，我接过之后又离开，他没有给我们讲话的机会而我自己也都忘了要去问，总是过后才想起来。他平时也不管我，我们俩像是凑合著分担房租的合租伙伴，还是一丁点都不熟的那种。

我倒是很享受在他家这样的生活，什么都不用考虑，穿著他的衣服，睡他的床，吃他带给我的任何东西我也不挑。在一切都没发生改变之前，我的生活也是衣来伸手，饭来张口的这么过著，但是跟我现在过的，完完全全不一样，不过要问我，我肯定毫不犹豫的喜欢后者，也说不出理由。

但是我对他还是充满好奇的，他具体做什么工作，他是什么样的人，他是怎样生活的...没能跟他面对面地讲上话，我只能悄悄的翻他家里的，他的东西。我是个好奇的人，小时候我就喜欢悄悄的去爸爸的书房，翻他的抽屉，没有目的，只是享受发现的过程。然后每次都会被爸爸发现，教育我不能有下次，可是每次就一定会有下次。

觉得自己好像是重庆森林的阿菲，在他家里随意翻，每一个柜子，抽屉，每一张纸，每一个物品。每次搜索行动结束，我都顺手给他做卫生，就像是要借打扫的名义抹去自己的不安分的痕迹。窥探的欲望像是上了瘾，我每天都要看他的东西，屋子里的看完了，就等著他回来后翻他换洗的衣物，有时还会给自己用手机放一首「梦中人」，真实的代入自己。他好像发现了我在他不在家的时候做的事了。他的东西有改变位置，要进洗衣机的衣服口袋里也会被事先掏清。这些事之前都是我做的，我能感觉到。不过为了给他留下好的印象，能继续蹭著待下去，我小心拿捏著他的脸色，把我在家里的那些哄人的套数对他一点点的用出来。我一个十指不沾阳春水的小少爷，这些天跟小媳妇一样，每天在家收拾整理，还问他拿了备用钥匙，去楼下便利店买菜，下午闲着就照著b站视频里教的给他做饭，味道我自我感觉非常棒，而他好像没什么很感动或者好吃到激动的样子，每次都要我硬问他才回答一句挺好。

我这么勤劳，收到的反馈也是不错的，他态度没那么死板了，有时晚上会让我和他看电影，期间我一个人十张嘴在他耳边3D环绕般叽叽喳喳的评论影片和说自己的想法，他偶尔回复几个字，但也没让我闭嘴，我也搞不清楚他到底喜不喜欢这样。

这天中午，他和往常一样，给我带了午饭，不同的是，他和我一起在家里吃。

“你还想住多久？”

这是他第二次问我了，但我可能已经把这个当成我的生活了，这下他突然问我，我一时间回答不上来。

我不想走。我自己很喜欢现在，要是继续这么生活下去，我不介意找个工作和他一起支付我们接下来的生活。

我也把心里的想法都告诉他了。

我是没头没脑，一口气说完了，也不清楚我自己在着什么急，可能害怕他打岔，然后插空拒绝我吧。

他没说话，又继续吃了几口，然后放下筷子。

“不行，你还是要回家。”

他口气有些坚决。

我就猜他会这么说，但是我决定不回去了，我就赖著。

“不，回去我家里也没人，你非要我回去就是谋杀，我一个人会死的...一定会的....”

我胡说一堆话，整个人无赖的摊在椅子上。只要是能让他留下我，多夸张我都会说的，我耍赖完，双手捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛不看他。

我也看著我，接不上话。但是还是没有开口问我为什么，我明明都想好要怎么跟他说我现在有多惨他不收我我真的会死掉这类的话。

我又想起了那天晚上爸妈的样子。

“你还在上学吗，看样子你还没高考吧？”

他认真问我。

“我不知道，我是学画画的，需要参加高高考吗？”

我睁开眼，把身子端正，手撑在餐桌上。他看样子也不清楚，只能拿出手机，百度搜索如何参加艺考。

我伸过头和他一起看手机搜索结果。

他一滑著屏幕，一边小声的，应该也是对我说。

“还是要把学上完的....”

“恩恩，你说得对，我也这么觉得的！”

我乖巧的附和他。反正要能留下，他让我怎么样都行。

“现在是四月份，高考的话...六月....不行了。”

他说着，摇摇头。

“可以的，我之前已经拿到CSM的offer了的”

“CSM？”

“就是central saint Martins....额....伦敦中央圣马丁艺术学校，很有名的，亚力山大麦坤你知道吧，他也是那个学校的...国内的我肯定也可以..”

“...伦敦，我是说，你呀在国内不一样，你得参加文化考试的，现在你已经错过艺考专业考试了，要再考只能等明年。”

我还真不清楚国内这边的流程，这么说，上学这个可能行不通了，我看来只能出去找工作。

我正想著，要开口跟他讨论我脑子里的plan B。

“算了，你还是回家吧，听话啊。学还是要上的，对不对，你现在还是小孩子，不能由性子，再说跟父母能有多大仇，回家，好好认个错，什么事都可以过去了的，回家多好，是吧....我这里要什么都没有，跟我就是吃苦呀。”

他按下锁屏，拿手机放下，面向我认真的劝说。

我怎么就以为他会听我的话呢，合著就是顺著我的意思做做样子，然后合情合理的拒绝我。

“那我就明年再考！反正我就是不回家！”

我觉得他就是想赶我走，我有继续无赖的摊在椅子上嘟着嘴不理他。

“哎，你...哎呀.....没有必要，你不是说你都拿到offer了吗，不去多可惜啊，这么好的学校....”

“不去！不去不去就是不去！我不走了！”

我都没等他把话说完。

他一时半会拿我没办法。这段谈话暂时结束。

之后我们都没有讲话，一直到晚上。

我从他离开屋子后的一整个下午，都靠在沙发上，什么都不想做，什么也不愿想。我真的想一直这样下去，我不想回家，我甚至觉得我就算回去，家可能也不是属于我的了。我看过那些电视剧的，里面破产了的人，所有产权都会被收走，然后他们只能光屁股走人，很惨的。但是我和他们不一样，我遇上这个妖娆，他是个大好人，所以我是幸运的，赖也要赖著他。

晚上他按正常下班时间回来了，什么都没带。

“我们公司装修好了，要搬回原来的写字楼去，所以我....”

我这次又是没等他说完，跳起来站在沙发上要跟他闹了。

“你也要搬走吗？是不要我了吗？那...你那个....你的写字楼在哪里？离这里很远吗？喔～我知道了，你们都一样，是不是我真的很讨人厌你们都不要我？”

我自己讲著眼泪跟著留下来。

“不是...我...你听我说完啊....我是说以后我会很早出门，到晚上才回来，中午你自己看著办.....我不讨厌你，也不会搬走....别哭啊.....”

“呜....那你还住这里对吗？”

“是，还在这里，我能去哪啊，这是我买的房子啊，你别哭，我不走啊....小男孩要....别动不动这么哭哭啼啼的...”

说著他手伸过来轻轻给我抹眼泪。

“我不是小男孩，我是小女孩...”

“你....”

他是被我气笑了。

“行，小女孩，别哭了。”

“那.....你抱抱我...”

我怎么突然说出这句话。

他停下手上的动作。

“你安慰一下也不行吗...”

“....行...行...”

他伸出手，环著我。轻拍了我的背，很快又放开。他一松手，我又将他拉过来抱紧。

“哥哥....哎....你叫什么名字？我到现在还不知道。”

想叫叫他，发现我们俩认识也得快两个星期了，每天见面，却不知道对方的名字。

“张颜齐，你呢？”

“张颜齐啊....”

我之前翻到过，但我不确定，原来真是他的名字。

“我叫焉栩嘉。姓焉，叫栩嘉，栩栩如生那个栩，嘉宾的那个嘉，焉栩嘉。”

我要给他清清楚楚的知道我的名字。

“好的，焉栩嘉。”

“你要叫我嘉嘉。”

我要求他。

”好的好的，嘉嘉。”

”嗯，颜齐，嘻....”

我自己莫名其妙的，窝在他胸口笑出声。

”你笑什么？”

”没什么....我还是叫你哥哥吧，叫颜齐有点怪怪的。”

”随你。”

他看上去瘦是瘦，但是抱起来好舒服，衬衣下面一定是紧致的肌肉，我好像有见过，他洗澡后从浴室里出来没穿上衣的样子，忍不住抱紧了些，不舍得放开。

”那个...嘉嘉....你....”

我猜他要问我抱够了没。

”再一会儿..”

”不....你...今晚想吃什么？你今晚没做饭喔。”

”对哦，哎呀那随便.....”

他好香，我把头埋在他肩上，吸了一大口气。

”外卖？还是你想出门吃？”

他把手搭在我的腰上，低下头轻轻问。

”嗯.....我们出去吃！”

我有些激动地看著他。

”行，那你想吃什么？”

”不知道。”

我笑著摇摇头，我太高兴了，现在我一定像个傻子一样。

他很高，他的鼻梁高高的，在灯光下被照出阴影，睫毛也厚厚的，让眼周变得有些深邃，好好看，我被他抓得移不开眼了。

”那....吃火锅吧？还是你想吃别的...”

”随便...你吃什么我吃什么....”

自从他同意我留下，我更是觉得他好看极了。我决定了，我得乖乖的，让他舍不得我。谁会不喜欢乖孩子。

他也没有头绪，他松开一只手，掏出手机，打开美团。

”这个怎么样？”

我都没看。

”可以。”

”那我排号了？”

我点点头。

”那你准备一下，我们就出门吧，现在路上肯定还在堵车，等到了应该可以进去上桌了。”

我松开抱着他的手，听他的，到浴室洗了把脸。出来后突然低头看了一下自己的身上。

”我要不要换身衣服，这个是睡衣。”

”随你...这也不是睡衣，我平时也穿出门的...”

“...还是换吧...”

我回到房间，打开他的衣柜，认真选起来。

”换来换去不都是我的。”

他在门外自言自语。

他的正装我穿不了，我只能换了条长运动裤，我觉得我挺随便的，出来看到他脱下西装和衬衫，换了件卫衣，但是下身依然是正经的西裤，还把皮鞋换成帆布的。整个不伦不类的，我俩也真是半斤八两了。

”去哪里吃？”

”国贸那边，不是给你看了，吃火锅的吗。”

”喔，那我们打车还是...”

”开车去。”

”咱家是有车一族啊！”

我单方面已经把自己和他划归一家人了。

”是什么样的？大的小的？”

”suv。”

他听的音乐全是hiphop，一启动，手机连上车子的蓝牙，车子里就开始躁动。

”你自己换你想听的。”

他递过他的手机，打开音乐app。

”不用了，我们听这个吧。”

我锁上屏，把他手机放到中槽里。

他说的没错，路上堵了一截，他说这种下班高峰期很正常，今天还可以，至少他能按时到家。

”哎，你是干什么的呀？”

这种时候，就该抓紧时间了解一下他，比起自己翻了他的东西完了还要猜的，在车上直接问他，他也没办法回避，最好。

”会计。”

”喔，那....你不是这里人吧？”

“”嗯，重庆的。在这边上学，就留在这边工作了。”

我们一问一答。

”喔，那你那个妖娆是...”

”业余爱好，上大学那会跟兄弟玩音乐。”

”喔，怎么不做职业的呢，我看你挺有人气的，做得也挺好的呀。”

”养不起。

”养...为什么？”

那天我也看到了，他在台上有多发光，台下的人对他有多热情。

”这个算是梦想吗？别人不都说，梦想就该全力以赴的吗？”

”梦想也得建立在能吃饱饭的基础上。”

车列动了，他不打算继续回答我。

”可是....你真的做得很好啊。”

”谢谢。”

他回答得非常客气，我看这样子，也不适合再继续下去，我说过，我要做乖小孩，千万不能惹他讨厌自己。

”我的话...嗯...我没什么梦想，就喜欢画画，画得...也还不错，对了，我呢，就是挺喜欢搞设计的，我之前就自己给自己设计衣服呢，我爸帮我申请学校的时候就是拿了我的设计稿，人家可能觉得也不错，就给我发offer了，我的那个雅思哦，还是我妈骗我去考的，反正我全是稀里糊涂的...”

我怕接下来尴尬，自己说起自己来。

”那设计就是你的梦想啊，你有梦想的。”

他很快划出这段话的重点。

”啊？这个是我的梦想吗？”

说真的，我根本不懂梦想是什么。我只知道，我做什么会感到快乐，然后就乐于去做那件事。

”对，所以，你，还是要去把学上了。”

好了，话题又回到了中午的。

我被他堵住了，闭上嘴安静的坐在副驾驶上，听著他车上播放的音乐。

”....我没有钱去！我那个学费很贵的！我家破产了！”

正在播放的是21savage的bank account，给了我不答应他的借口。

谈话再次迎来沉默。

到了餐厅，他把菜单推到我面前，让我点，自己眼睛也不抬的盯著手机。

那我就不管他，全点了我自己喜欢吃的。菜上桌了，我也不叫他，我自己吃。

这餐饭，点的东西不少，但吃得却很快，因为全程没有任何交流。包括吃完之后回去的路上。

回来家里，他直接去洗澡了，我在沙发上刷微博，他洗完，换我。然后我回到房间里，他依然在沙发上睡。

第二天，他很早出了门，一直到晚上才回来。

我觉得我又没做错什么，他凭什么要和我生气。他回来带了外卖，我走过来，一边打开，一边坐下问他。

”你还要这样不说话多久？”

他没有很快回答我，我觉得我们又要开始冷战下去了。无止无尽的。

”这些天我认认真真的，包括考虑你说的那些话一起，想了想，真的，你不能放弃，听我说完...”

他的双手抓住我的手臂，好像是试图在要我冷静。

他了解我听到不合意就马上说出来的坏习惯了。

”这样，你联系你爸妈，跟他们说你会回去上学，还有你要告诉他们，你跟我在一起的，起码报个平安对不对，让他们也放心一下，你这段时间可以就在我这里，随便玩，到八月份，我送你去伦敦上学，学费的话，看看你父母能不能原谅你，然后帮你支付，或者，开个证明，把监护人权利暂时给我，我帮你试试申请奖学金，要不行我们贷款，怎么也要把学上完。”

我听完他说的话，呆呆地看著他。这些天，每次谈到这个事情，我就开始闹，但他却冷静的把我说的每一句话都听进去了。

”你为什么要这样。

我眼睛里积了泪，除了他很为我着想让我有些感动，更多的，是我不明白他为什么非要我离开。

”我知道梦想是什么，我也知道他有多重要，我们不要放弃任何机会，你以后会明白的。”

他温柔的摸著我的头发。

”怎么又哭了，小女孩。”

他笑的太温柔了，只会让我更加想哭，我直接扑进他的胸口。

”那我去了英国你也去吗？”

我突然起来，看著他。

”你安心上学，学习你喜欢的设计，做你喜欢的事，你要是愿意，我们可以每天视频对不对？春假的时候，我有时间我就去找你也行的呀。我会去找你的。”

听他这么确定的保证，我安心了一点点。

”但是我们离得好远。”

”不远，地球村你没听说吗。”

”你好土。”

我们都笑了。

这件事算是有了解决办法。接下来几天，我一如既往的睡饱了起来看剧，他按时上下班。他说让我联系我父母，我也不是没打过电话，他们全都换了号码，我实在无法，他让我有可能的话，试著联系他们的朋友，想法不错，只是我根本就没有他们的联系方式。我把所有可能的人都想了一遍，翻著自己的手机通讯录看，最后，我决定试试我家原来负责接送我的那个司机陈叔

居然，陈叔帮我联系上了。原因是我家的两台车转移到陈叔名下，因此保持联系著。早些年陈叔母亲病重，是我妈找了她的专家朋友治好的，还没收他的钱，所以他对我们家满心感谢，我们家这段危难之际，他也力所能及的帮了忙。

我按陈叔给的号码拨通，但没人接听，我连播好几个，都没有接应。我只能编辑短信。

联系上了后，我们约在一家私房菜馆见了面，按照原先说好的，张颜齐和我一起去。我们在车上的时候他一直提醒我要冷静，态度要好，这让我有点觉得我们俩像是要见家长讨论结婚的情侣一样。

我看著他的侧脸，听他劈哩啪啦的说著一堆，但心里倒觉得，要真是去见家长讨论结婚也不错，嫁给他肯定很幸福。

乐得开心之时，又有些难过，说不定他只是当我是弟弟，不想让我放弃梦想，同情我罢了。虽然我自己也不确定自己的性向，不过要是出柜对象是张颜齐，我没意见，甚至会很高兴。他应该不是吧。

我摁下车窗，吹吹风，让自己冷静。

我爸没来。只有我妈一个人，她瘦了一圈，不像原来那样不论什么时候都要化著精致的妆和顶著做精心做好头发，随意扎了个低马尾，穿著素色衬衫和牛仔裤，唯一保持的，应该只有她八厘米的高跟鞋。她从前说过，高跟鞋会给女人带来自信和勇气，就算现在日子不如从前，她还是不会放弃她的自信和勇气，挺好的。

一进门，我就先向我妈介绍了张颜齐，我说完，他又再次很官方的自我介绍，互相问候了一下，我们回到餐桌上，等菜上齐，我就当这里全是自家人，不管什么规矩礼貌的直接动筷了，

”焉太太，嘉嘉大概从家里出来之后就一直在我这里。我平时在CBD上班，晚上才回来。”

张颜齐自己先开口。

”这样啊，真是很麻烦你了，嘉嘉没闹你吧，他...小孩你不要太介意了，别往心上去。”

”我没有闹他。”

”对，嘉嘉很乖，平时也只是待在家里。”

“你们现在都在哪？”

我咬着筷子，插进他们的话，问道。

”....目前在香港，过段时间就去新加坡。嘉嘉，你和妈妈回家吧，妈妈不逼你，妈妈对不起你...”

我妈自己说著就开始抽泣。

”那个....你们不是说我有自己的帐户吗？里面有多少？能给我吗？我要开学了。”

我妈跟我说那些话的时候，心里是有点难过，但现在不一样了，我早就想通了，现在，我只想和张颜齐一起生活，我都跟他约定好了。而且，我要是回家，对他们可能是更大的麻烦。

”开学？”

”对，老爸不是帮我申请了CSM吗，offer还是你帮我收的。我很快就要开学了，我得去上学，不过学费我没有。还是...你们不打算让我上学了？”

我妈是听到我找她要钱了吧，她的表情有些僵硬。

”那个...焉太太，嘉嘉这个年纪还是不要放弃学业，而且他这么有才华和热情，不该被任何事情阻碍。我是这么觉得，您看看嘉嘉的学费是怎么打算，或者，我们去开个证明，让我成为嘉嘉暂时的监护人，如果你们同意的话，那...我来想办法。”

张颜齐抢过我先开口。

我妈听了他的话，想了一下。

”嘉嘉的学费，我自己会解决的，嘉嘉是我的孩子，他不该跟我们一起受罪。”

”你们还有钱吗？我们家不是破产了嘛！”

我抢过话。我妈没回答我。

结束后，我妈找张颜齐要了地址和联系方式，张颜齐很积极的给了她。

回去的路上，我问他。

”你什么都告诉她，万一他们讹你怎么办。”

他无奈的笑了。

”我有什么能让他们讹的，再说，他是你妈妈，你现在跟著我那我也得让她放心啊。你都想些什么啊。”

我嘟嘟嘴别过头。

”那...你怎么知道我有才华有热情。”

我看着窗外，想到他刚刚跟我妈说的那些话。

”你长得像。”

这下是我被他逗笑了。

”还能这样？那张大仙，我还长得像什么你说说？”

”嗯....世界知名设计师，主理的品牌是世界顶级的...”

他假装用手瞎占了一下，一本正经的接我的话。

”哇，我好优秀！”

当天晚上，我们点了一堆烧烤和啤酒，找了部电影，在家里算是庆祝我能去上学。

我确定是要去英国上学了，本科四年，接下来，我将有很长一段时间不能和他见面。都要离别了，我想没那么顾虑。现在我眼前的他，脸上映著电影投射过来的光他的嘴角上弯，露出浅浅的虎牙。我们俩买完酒他才想起觉得我还未成年，坚决不让我碰酒，他自己一听接一听的开，脸颊泛著醺红。

电影里的男女主人公情浓时互相拥吻，暧昧的音乐随著画面响起，我也抓著他的脸，对著他列开的笑唇吻了下去。

音乐多久，我就吻了多久。我慢慢的张开嘴，将他的双唇包裹著，拙劣的模仿著以前看过的影视作品中里接吻的样子。

他一直没有别的动作，那我就一直吻他。

音乐结束，我才慢慢的放开他，我们两双眼睛对上，他平时下垂懒散的眼角这时瞪得大大的。

”嘉嘉....”

”哥哥，对不起....可是，我觉得我好像喜欢上你了。”

我认真的看着他，告诉了他。

他没有回应我，只是顶着吓了一跳的表情看着我，眼睛都不眨。

”哥哥对不起....”

”嘉嘉....你确定吗？”

”确定。我喜欢哥哥。”

我用眼神坚定我的话。

他一把搂过我的肩，再次覆盖我的唇。

我没喝酒，可是他的吻让我晕乎乎的。

”哥哥....”

我吞了吞口水。

”我们做爱吧，像他们一样。”

我指向电影里。

他没看电影里，只是仔细地看著我，又在我的脸和唇吻了几下。

”不著急，你还小。”

他温柔的抱著我，轻轻的擦碰我的嘴唇。

当晚，我把他的枕头拿进房间，我让他和我一起睡，他没有一点推拖，还开玩笑说应该早点就确定好，沙发快把他睡成颈椎病了。

他一进被窝，我马上钻进他怀里，他也把我抱紧。

”以后，每天晚上都要说晚安，还要有晚安吻，早上也是，要有出门吻。”

我埋在他胸口前自己安排著。

我听到他笑了一声。

”这么多吻吗？”

”多吗？才不多！每天要有至少十个....不对.....三十个吻，五十个。”

”那我白天上班怎么办。”

”那就晚上回家补！”

”好好好，听你的，睡了。”

他揉揉我的头发。

”嗯，晚安哥哥，亲一下。”

我抬起头，向他索吻。

他低下头回吻。

我得到回应，满足的闭上眼。

”明天的也别忘了哦。”

想想今天经历了好多事，感觉好漫长。但是因为他，我又迫不及待的希望新的一天到来，我想和他接很多很多的吻，想像这样一直抱着他。

确认关系后，我发现自己更黏人了。每天早上都要在他出门前耍赖要亲亲，时不时都要发消息找他，哪怕他只是回复一两句话，我也会很满足。他一出门就开始守著时间等他下班。我的生活慢慢的全都变成了他。

“你什么时候回来呀”

张颜齐才出门一个小时，我就忍不住想他快点回家了。

“嘉嘉，这才九点多”

我翻了个身。

“啊，可是我想你了。”

“我下班马上回，多一秒都不留”

我看着他回的信息还有一张狂奔的表情包傻傻的笑。

在床上翻来翻去的磨了一会，才起了床。

“哎呀，今晚要给我老公做什么吃的呢？”

我这个角色转换可是非常快的，张颜齐就是我的老公，谁也不能说不。

我打开冰箱，这几天我偷了懒，我俩吃了几天外卖，里面就剩几瓶冰矿泉水和牛奶了。

我得去趟超市吧。

我拿起手机，正给他发微信问问他有什么想吃的或者需要的，刚要发送，然后又全部删掉。

“我要和他一起去，嘻”

我想到电视剧里那些恋爱的情侣一定会有的片段就是两人手挽手逛超市，给两人的小窝添东西，回来了还要甜蜜的做完饭。

我如愿以偿。

晚饭后，他在洗碗，而我从身后抱着他的腰，靠在他整个背后。

“哥哥，我想给你”

他是听到了的，但没有回应我，只是继续洗碗，我也没有接着说，就这样静静的抱着。很快，我们将会分开四年，说短暂好像确实也没多长，要是两人忙起来，四年很快就会结束，但是一个人的时候也会有很多，想念是不会停止的。

他把碗筷都冲洗干净后。

“嘉嘉，帮我解开围裙”

我解开，他脱下来，放在旁边的厨台上，转过来，我的手依然环着他的腰。

“嘉嘉，你还小，这种事不着急好吗。”

他一边说一边擦干手，然后摸摸我的脸。

“我已经十八了。可以的。”

我抬头看着他。

“让我长大吧哥哥，我想完完全全都是你的”

“嘉嘉，只要你愿意，你会一直都是我的，不需要做什么去打上这个记号”

“那就让我长大”

他听完，还是没有动作。而我，踮起脚尖，看着他的嘴唇，吻了上去。

就像上次那样，我主动，他才会放开行动。他自己说的，他只想把我好好的捧着，一切都要以我喜欢我愿意为前提，我告诉他不需要太多顾虑，想怎么对我都可以，因为我是他的，他对我做的所有事我都一定会喜欢。

他回应了我的吻。

我的手环着他的腰，他也把手搭在我的手臂上，通过我的手臂，一点点摸下去，到衣服的下摆，又把手伸进去，直接摸我的腰，在我衣服下的身体胡来。我嫌上衣碍事，直接脱了。

我俩再次抱在一起，这次是我环着他的脖子，他的手在我的背后。

“嘉嘉，你可以随时叫停”

他吻着我的唇和脸颊，来到我耳边轻轻的说。

“我不会的”

我把一只腿搭到他腰上，在他耳边回应他。

他的手有些粗糙，带来的触感是无比的刺激，他的吻不间断，手也不停，从腰到后背，又从后背到我的胸前，到了胸前的小红豆上，用掌心轻轻搓揉，又用手指摁压，这个地方被他抚摸得挺立起来。

他顺着我的脖子，一寸一寸的向下，径直来到刚刚被他玩弄的小红豆，他用嘴含住，用舌头打着转，一边又换另一边，我被刺激得抖起来，嘴角也不禁微微上扬，这种感觉真是太舒服了。

玩弄了一会，他继续向下开拓我的身体。他嘴还在慢慢吻着我的腹部，手已经提前将我的裤子脱下，外裤和内裤连同一起褪下，一瞬间，我赤裸的站在他身前。虽然我特别渴望这样毫无保留的给他，但总还是会有些害羞，下意识的伸手遮了一下自己的性器，它其实刚刚在张颜齐玩弄我的乳头时就已经硬得不行了。

“不要了吗”

他看到我的手突然交叉的出现在他眼前。

我害怕他因为这个停止继续，慌忙的摇摇头，然后自己把裤子脱出去，然后跪下来，解开他的皮带。

“不是的，哥哥我们继续，我只是...我想给哥哥口。”

“不...嘉嘉，还是不要了...”

他明明也有些硬了，但是就是摁这我的头不让我进一步，我把他的手打开，继续我该接下去的动作。当我把那根比我的大了几寸的东西从内裤里掏出来时，那个冠状头微微抬起，和我直直对上。我张开嘴，一点点含下去。

这些天我也在各种论坛看了一些关于做爱的事，还在里面拿了链接里的视频认认真真的学习，现在是我交作业的时候。

我脑子里回忆了一下口交，好像就是吞吐就好，而我也照做，一只手握着他的根部，吞吐吞吐。津液从我的嘴角流出，流到我下颚下巴，滴到我自己的胸前。我将茎体稍微抬起，又含下他的囊袋，耻毛带进我的嘴里我也不管，把它们拿出来又继续。

“嘉嘉，你上哪里学来的？”

他手指插进我的头发里，在原本只有我吞吐时津液滋滋的水声和口腔吞吐茎体时摩擦的色气声中突然插来一句话。

“啊，你不喜欢吗？我...看视频学的。”

我以为我学的不对。

“喜欢的不行。”

说完，把茎体塞进我的嘴里，龟头戳了一下我的口腔内部，我的脸颊顶凸一小块。

他好像越来越兴奋，双手抓住我的头，自己顶起来，我干脆停下原本嘴上的动作，直接张开嘴，让他自己选择让他舒服的频率。他越来越快，直顶到我的喉咙管，我生理性的干呕，他也没放手，瞬间我感觉到一股热腾的液体喷进我的喉咙，他才慢慢放开我。

我的吞咽反应让我忍不住咳嗽，把刚刚他射出来的白浊混着我的津液从我嘴里流出。我光着身体夹着退坐在地上，身边的衣物随意乱扔，让这个刚才还是甜蜜蜜的厨房变成了我这几天悄悄在被窝里看的那些小电影里的场景。

他快速把自己的裤子脱了，从餐桌上抽了纸巾给我擦嘴，还用手接住，让我吐到他手里，我接过纸巾擦了一下嘴角，待咳嗽停止后，就慢慢吞下去。

“哥哥，我要不要漱一下口？”

他摇摇头，又一次吻了上来。

“不需要”

他含着我的嘴唇说。

他把我横抱起，放到旁边的餐桌上。我突然觉得我刚刚把餐桌收拾的干干净净的是超级正确的，以后也要这样，我和哥哥可以随时随地做爱。

张颜齐把我放到桌子上，粗鲁的打开我的大腿，贴近我，吻了上来。我晃了一下，差点倒下去，及时抓住他的脖子，才牢牢的环住去承受他疯了一般的吮吸和啃咬。我本来也不熟练，他这样让我甚至来不及换气，憋得我只能软绵绵的锤他的胸口他才往脸颊亲，给我个机会呼吸。

“哥哥，你去我的背包那，我买了润滑和套.....”

他吻着我，我说，我们俩嘴唇分开时，还连着银丝。

“准备这么好，又是你的视频里教的吗？”

他扬起一边嘴角笑着，顶着我的额头。

我害羞得点点头，只敢悄悄看他。

他听了我的，到沙发上从我的背包里，翻出了一管润滑和两盒套，打开包装后又回到我身前故意拿着润滑和套子在我面前晃。

“嘉嘉小老师，你教教我，接下来要怎么做呀？”

我猜我现在应该变身成红色了，被他这么逗我，感觉自己要羞死了。

“就...你戴上套，然后把润滑倒在手上然后...抹在我.....那....”

他站在我双腿中间，我想合上腿都没有办法，可是上半身又羞得要命，只是缩起身子低着头，手指甲互相扣着。

“那？是哪？”

他又靠近了些。

“就是....哎呀....你知道.....”

我真是第一次见到他这种贱兮兮的样子，可是我又开不了口说出那个地方。

“哎呀，我不知道，你要么告诉我，要么...带着我的手，去摸摸那个在哪吧？”

他说他，空出一只手，伸到我面前。

只有这两个选择的话，我选第二个吧。

我慢慢拉上他的手，要往自己下身带，但是我发现自己是坐着的，没办法直接触碰到。

“在哪？”

他看我拉着他的手，停在我双腿之间，没有下一步动作，干脆放下手中的套子和润滑，另一只手撑在桌子上，更近的盯着我。

都到这步，我决定没羞没躁了。

我闭上眼，稍稍向后仰，抬起一只腿，放到桌子上，下体全部呈现在他眼前。拉着他的手，将他带到我的小穴，有一点点感觉到他的触感时马上放开。

“...这里....”

我为了不让自己仰下去，松开手马上向后撑住自己的身体，他的手被我带过去后，手指开始一点一点的触碰它，我被这种从未有过的感觉刺激得再次抖动起来。

“是把润滑到在手里然后涂在这里对吧。”

我微微睁开一眼缝看向他。他只是微笑，声音温柔却让人陷落，手指没停下，但触碰得非常轻，细微得让人感觉好痒，越来越难受了。

“...嗯....”

我声音真是不能再小了。

“嘉嘉，我来了。”

他的脸贴上来，我感受他厚重得呼吸，和我心跳加速带动的急促的呼吸交织着，为很快就要响起的淫靡之声奏响暧昧的前奏。

我没回他，他脸贴着我，侧过去将润滑挤了把到手中，手掌折上在手心搓热，待满手都是黏糊糊的润滑液时，抚上我的穴口。

掌心上的润滑带来的热感让我忍不住哼了一声，一手挽上他的脖子，将自己向他拉进。

他手上的动作十分温柔，在口外摸了一圈，试探的把一根手指伸进穴口。我咬住下唇，让自己尽快适应，下身却还是忍不住扭动。他试了一根，又带了一根，两根手指一点一点的向更深出探索，在我穴内的肉壁上四处按动。我又向他靠更近了，依然咬着下唇，但还是在他耳边发出了哼叫声，那是能唤醒他体内燃烧的欲望的火源，他手下的动作越来越快，两根不够，又带了第三根。我的全心投入和配合让他的扩张非常的顺利，也许是我这几天看了不少，做足了心理准备，我努力的让自己放松去接受他给我的爱抚和疼痛，我希望自己和他都能有完美的性爱体验。

当他的动作足够快时，受不住叫了出来，随之，我的白液不受控制的射向他下腹。

“嘉嘉，还好吗”

他好像很兴奋。

“哥哥...对...对不起，我没忍住。”

我眼眶有些红了，刚才他只是三根手指就让我受不了，可是他都还没真正进入，我等一下该怎么办。我为自己提前射出来懊恼。

“没关系的嘉嘉，我们慢慢来，啊。”

他依然是这么温柔。

我咬着唇点点头，整理了一下情绪。

“哥哥，那现在是可以...开始了吗？”

他不紧不慢的戴上套，手扶着自己硕大的茎体，顶到我的穴口。

“可以了，嘉嘉好棒。”

说完，他挺身，将自己的那根送进我的穴口。刚才明明已经扩张得很好，可是换成真正的茎柱却又有些艰难了。好容易把龟头塞进去，他继续挺身，将自己的茎体一点一点递进，而我自己能清楚的感受穴内肉壁因紧紧包裹感受到的它的形状。这个过程里，我没办法咬住下唇忍受，直接张开嘴大口地呼吸，也不自觉的发出呻吟。

待整根没入，我俩松了一大口气。我死死地抱住他。他稍微调整了一下位置，之后开始有规律的抽送。

“啊....”

随着他在我的甬道里渐渐放肆，我的嘴也越张越大，呻吟不断发出，口中的津液也没办法管理，从我的嘴角一丝一丝的滴落。怎么说也是第一次，他的闯入确实让我生疼，眼里充了泪水，积满了边框，滴滴落下，混合在津液中。此时，我的身体也出了汗，总之就是各种液体覆盖着在我的皮肤表面，原本白嫩的肤色因情欲染上了红，我的淫叫配上他的顺着润滑液和我的肠液进出我身体摩擦出的水声，屋子里充满了淫欲，但对我俩而言，不过是单纯的甜蜜。这是我自从确定了对他的心意开始那刻，幻想了无数次得场景，连感觉都是，和他做爱的感觉太棒了，比梦想成真还要让人幸福，也算，他是我唯一能确认的梦想。

我们没有变换其他姿势，光面对面这一个都够舒服了，至少足以让我满足。也许是他腿站得酸了，也没抽出来，直接保持在里面的状态，抱着我的双腿，到沙发上坐下，然后捧着我的臀部上下抽插，我也慢慢掌握了主动，摸索到了能够自己抚慰自己的动作，推开他托着我的双手，自己扭动，自己去调整最舒服的频率，让他的龟头能准确的持续顶着我最敏感的位置，保持持续的高潮。

我感觉自己越来越渴望，越来越不满，几次他问我累了要歇一会儿吗，我都着急的搂着他，不让他出来，自己更疯狂的扭动下身，还把自己的胸往他嘴边送，希望他也能疼疼这两处之前被他玩弄了一下就不再过问的小可怜，而他当然不会拒绝我，他一直都这样，我让他亲哪，他就一定会满足我，他舔着我一边乳头，手指玩弄另一边，我也一样，自己动着，手也弄着他的，快乐不能我一个人独享，我这么喜欢他，我要和他一起享受。

我们也不知道这样持续了多久，期间换了好几个套，互相也吞了彼此不少口水，一直到我精疲力尽，他心疼我，才退出，抱着我到浴室冲洗干净。

他把我放到床上，我立马就撑不住疲惫和困意，闭上眼，没有过程，直接睡着了。醒来的时候我和平时一样，窝在他怀里，这一觉，已经是快中午十二点了。反正是周六，我们干脆赖床，他问我想吃什么，我想不出，而他也不知道，我们就这么赖着，什么时候饿到不行在起来。

这个周末是我长这么大以来，最喜欢的一个，以后也会有好多好多个，想想就觉得幸福，又往他怀里钻得贴他更近了些。

过了几天后，他这天回家很晚，也没跟我说要加班，我倒是做了饭等他回来，等了好久，他才回来，进门后脸色不太好看，不想之前总是笑着进门放下东西后抱着我亲个半天才开始吃饭。他手里拿着一个大文件袋。

“嘉嘉，你跟我说你十八。”

他放下手上的东西，坐到沙发上，解开领带。

“对.....我.....今年十八......”

我回答的时候努力想了一下，我没有身份证，没有户口本的，我自己也没跟他说过，他怎么突然问我。

听了我的回答后，他打开桌子上的那个文件袋。

“这是你妈妈给我的临时监护人文件，户口暂时转到我这里，身份证，你们家之前在伦敦的房产，记你名下，这是地址和钥匙，还有你的银行卡，这个是密码，里面是你的学费，我看了，够你大学四年，多出的零头，大概是你的生活费，节约点，也算够用。”

他说这些话的时候，脸上没有多余得表情，只是把文件袋里的东西拿出来，然后摆在茶几上。

我现在在他的户口下，听到这里我忍不住笑了一下，可是看他沉沉的脸色，又把兴奋压了下去。

“哥哥？我在你户口下耶，我们是一家人了。我....好开心....你呢？”

我试探的跟他说。

“嗯。但是我睡了个未成年，这让我很难堪。”

原来他在纠结这个。

我走上去，坐到他腿上，搂着他的脖子。

“今年呀，今年就十八，哎呀，哥哥，年龄只是数字，我身体早已经成熟了。”

“今年啊，再等一下也行啊，怪我冲动，怎么就听了你这个小妖精的。”

他没有表情的说，可是我听出了宠溺。

“不怪不怪，提前一点点而已嘛，哥哥，嗯？别生气了嘛！”

“嘉嘉，真是，你以后乖一点点好吗？”

他揉着我的头发。

“嗯嗯嗯，嘉嘉是哥哥的乖宝宝，以后会好好听哥哥的话，绝对不骗哥哥了，发誓！”

我做出发誓的手势。他也拿我没办法，只能摇摇头。

开学还是来了，提前一个星期，他就让我收拾好行李，他亲自送我去伦敦，我们要去打扫那边房子的卫生，添置需要的生活用品，现在这个情况，请阿姨帮忙是不可能的，一切都只能自己来。他是打算安顿好我之后送我第一天上学就回国。

去的时候还好，因为是和他一起的，但他第二天就要回国的晚上，我坐在他行李箱里哭，就是不让他收拾。

“哥哥，你忍心我一个人在这边吗，我好可怜啊，一个人，无亲无故，哥哥你舍得吗？”

“嘉嘉....”

“哥哥你带我走吧，我不上学了，我跟你回家吧，我就在家里，哪也不去，你吃什么我吃什么，我也不买衣服了，就穿你的，我自己不花钱，你怎么过我怎么过，我听话，我....我.....哥哥别走，我......不想离开你啊！”

“嘉嘉....我保证每天和你打视频好不好，节假日安排时间过来陪你，你乖乖上课，认真学习，做作业，认真交朋友，好好在这边生活，哥哥想你，哥哥最爱你的，哥哥怎么可能离开你呢？乖宝宝不是说要听哥哥的话吗，不闹好不好，我们又不是见不到了对不对....”

他蹲下来，抱着在行李箱里哭闹的我，轻抚我的后脑勺。

他又是耐心的哄了一个晚上，第二天我顶着大肿眼去报道，握着他的手半天都不送开，直到他实在赶时间，才狠心挣开，亲了我一大口就快速离开了，头也不回，估计是怕我追上去耍赖跟着走吧。

开学以后，为了让时间过得更快，我照他说的做，让学业充满自己的生活，当然也努力的交新朋友，和朋友在一起的时间加上学业，把我想他时间又挤走了一些，让我没承受那么多思念之苦，但是我每天一定会保证和他视频两次，一次是他的晚上，我的早上，一次是我的晚上，他的早上。每次的时间都不算长，两次加起来，我们勉强满意，没办法时差太大，只能这么安排。每次视频说话的人基本是我，我在这边的屁大点事我都会告诉他，他更多的是听着。他说，他光是看到我就满足了。当然，我们也会有因寂寞带来难忍的欲望，而那也只能是通过视频里看着对方互相自慰，日子也只能这么一天天的过。四年来，最期待的就是春假和圣诞，他一定会来跟我一起过，短短几天，我们24小时粘在一次，连洗澡都不分开，每天都要欢爱，到了他回国前又依依不舍的送别。

我本来入学是因为服装设计，而入学前认识了张颜齐之后，他改变了我的想法，相比起设计喜欢的衣服，我更想设计家具。是的，是我和张颜齐的家，里面我希望能全是我用对他的爱设计的，属于我们自己的故事和秘密，所以入学后，我主动申请转了方向。每次和张颜齐视频过后，特别是他来陪我的那段日子里发生的一点一滴，全部变成了我的设计灵感，是感性的，性感的，工业的硬朗与波浪的温柔，轻奢华贵与甜美大胆。我的导师也非常看好我的设计，大三就已经推荐我到法国的roche bobois实习，因为这个，我和张颜齐还在法国度了一段浪漫的假期。

毕业典礼那天，他突然的捧着一束大捧花出现，让我就激动得不行，我挽着他走遍了我的学校，带他看了我上课用过的每一间教室，设计室，我的小秘密基地，我们在每一处地方都合了影，短暂的时间里在这个地方留下我们的痕迹。而且见到的每一位同学，我都要跟他们介绍我的他，我的男朋友。

“毕业快乐呀，我的宝贝。”

我们晚上叫了外卖，买了瓶红酒，在家里开了个两人小型毕业庆祝party。我们靠在沙发边上，两人都微醺，他揉着我的头发。

“你知道我为什么一开始坚持要你接受offer出国完成学业吗？”

他这么说，我突然好奇起来，原来只是想不明白，后来觉得他是觉得可惜，但从来没有当面问过答案。

“我大概在你来我家的....第几天？大概....是你每天帮我收拾，做好晚饭等我回家，跟我说一堆你自己的话....大概那时候，我就喜欢你，也不知道什么时候开始，就想要和你有个家，像这样，每天回家都能看到你，听你说话，看你闹，追着我哥哥哥哥的叫。但是吧，我又害怕有天你父母会带你走，或者，你自己要离开，所以，我就觉得你还是要回去，做完你的事情，等你经历了这些之后，还能回来，就说明，我们能一直在一起。但是我怎么可能舍得你，我说服不了自己的内心，我就是想和你在一起。有天你突然跟我说，你考上了伦敦的学校，这是给了我机会，我是想着吧，你在这边上学，算是能过你自己的生活让你能足够的去经历和思考，也能完成学业，然后争取留在这边，然后我呢，就考下acca，试试看怎么过来，和你一起，在这边结婚，成为合法伴侣，然后在这边定居，过我们的生活，就算行不通也得先试试，实在不行就在想别的办法，荷兰也行，试试那边的，反正就是要和你在一起。你出国前我就已经决定好了考试，你在上学，我也一样，白天上班工作，晚上在家里备考，有时候上班真的很辛苦，备考也是，但是想着为了你，很快又有力气，而且你在这边也很努力不是吗.....”

我目不转睛的看着他，回想起我们从第一次见面开始到现在的种种，原来他一开始就为我们的未来做了完全的打算，而我之前总是只会按照自己的意愿行事，不瞻前不顾后，还会因为他之前坚定的想法而生他的气，误会他的心意。

“后来，我发现，我太轴了，我们两个人在一起就好，不需要什么去为我们证明，不需要别人去认可，我们彼此认定对方就行，哪有那么多困难。而且我特别高兴的事是，我发现你也是个不会在乎别人眼光的人，这就正好了，我也一样，那我们只管在一起，过好我们自己的日子就好，我们觉得幸福就好，没这么难....不过你顺利毕业了，我也拿下了证，还一起熬过了这四年，我们都胜利了！”

说完，他揽我进他怀里，紧紧抱住。

“四年过去了，你还在，你还是我的乖宝宝，我的嘉嘉，这就是我想要的，仅此而已，我抱着的人还是你，够了够了，没什么想要的了，满足得很了....”

他嘴里喃喃的念着。

我也回应着，抱住他，我们互相靠在彼此肩上，感受着彼此的呼吸，抚摸着彼此的后背。是的，这也是我想要的，抱着我的人还是你，仅此而已。

忽然，我想到了什么。

“不对，所以你现在我是不想和我结婚了吗？”

他还没反应过来。

“啊...没有....没有啊，我是说不一定要结婚然后定居这边，不一定要照着别人的路走...”

“就是不想和我结婚了呗？什么别人的路，这条我就要走，我还要撒满花，走花路。”

我嘴硬，我知道他不是这个意思，但是我就想和他斗嘴。

“不是的....嘉嘉，我们肯定结！”

“好那就明天！”

“明天...明天不行吧嘉嘉，明天....”

“明天就去！”

我这个抢话的毛病还是没改成。

“嘉嘉，结婚还是需要一些文件的，我们又不是英国籍对吧，还有些手续....”

看来他是被我吓到，以为我真生气了，着急得不行。

“行吧....别忘了，我们俩一定要结婚！”

我用手指压住他的嘴唇。

“当然，一定结！”

我们相视一笑。

当天晚上，我蹭着他，想要。但是他拒绝了我，说这几天都不做，要等到结婚的那天晚上，洞房。我真是无奈，觉得他怎么像个老头子一样，这前后的又有什么区别。可他坚决不，说区别可大了，就是不理睬我，说我再蹭他，他就去隔壁房间先睡几天。罢了，我不和这个老头争。

我们结婚之后，我参加了个比赛，拿了大奖，奖金我本来打算作为装修新房用，可他让我投入自己的设计里，我最后答应了，设计出来的第一批成品家具，我全部放到我们国内的家里，他自己掏钱装修我们原来住的那个地方，没有大改，因为我们都不想破坏我们原先生活的回忆，只是家具全换成了我的设计，每一个设计都和他有关。之后，又把英国这边装修了，同样由我们自己亲自设计，换上了我的设计，有时间我们也会到这边度假。

日子过得越来越顺心，我的设计得到了越来越大的认可。而他，也有了更足够的能力去拾起着他的音乐梦想，发了专辑，和朋友的专场不再是有一场没一场，还上了音乐节，下面的粉丝可比当年多多了，更疯狂。工作虽然并没有放弃，不过他能做自己的音乐，还在舞台上，演唱自己的作品，他又有了我第一次见到他那时，闪闪发光的模样，那个在舞台上得意的妖娆。

这么说来，我们两个人不光是如愿在一起，甚至结了婚，而且都实现了自己的梦想。

我一直都是自以为是的人，我自认为，我就是这个世界上最幸福的人。


End file.
